Blaze Rifle Bestie
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10665 |no = 979 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 192 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 48, 54, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 48, 53, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123, 128, 133, 138 |sbb_distribute = 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The aerial force commander of an empire from another world. As she wandered about Ishgria, she came to the conclusion that she was in the land of the dead. Looking back on her war exploits she figured it couldn't be helped that she had ended up in some type of hell, though the demons she met there revealed to her that she was still alive. And just when she decided to start a new life in Ishgria after her powers were acknowledged by a portion of the demon populace, a war amongst the demons themselves broke loose. She then decided to head towards this new battlefield. |summon = You don't have to be harsh on your troops, but you can't go easy on them either. That's all. |fusion = Well done. Now let's continue with our strategy. The end result will prove its worth. |evolution = You have good judgment. It will come in handy later. Unless you get too cocky. | hp_base = 4185 |atk_base = 1678 |def_base = 1507 |rec_base = 1389 | hp_lord = 6007 |atk_lord = 2268 |def_lord = 2044 |rec_lord = 1871 | hp_anima = 6749 |rec_anima = 1673 |atk_breaker = 2466 |def_breaker = 1846 |atk_guardian = 2070 |def_guardian = 2242 |rec_guardian = 1772 |def_oracle = 1945 | hp_oracle = 5710 |rec_oracle = 2168 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 28 |ls = Fire God's Inquisition |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP and Def of all allies, slightly reduces BB gauge amount required for BB & reduces amount of BB gauge consumed |lsnote = 15% reduction to BB gauge required & 10-15% reduction to BB gauge consumed |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Baerum Disruption |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, gradually boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = Fills 3 BC/turn & fills 6 BC instantly |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = I'll clear the way! |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, damage taken boosts BB gauge & boosts BB gauge fill rate for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 4-6 BC & 25% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 10664 |evointo = 10666 |evomats1 = 10354 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 10133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Bestie6 }}